C'est le boulot qui veut ça
by Jibdvx
Summary: Encore une fois, nos quatre compères se trouvent embringués dans une quête qui les dépasse ! Une étrange carte, des courses poursuites et une bonne dose de patates dans la bouche mèneront le groupe dans une nouvelle aventure.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je décide de me lancer dans la fanfiction. Et le caractère rocambolesque de nos aventuriers se prête parfaitement à la fantasy burlesque qui m'est cher :D J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira et vous fera rire !_**

 ** _C'est le boulot qui veut ça.(1)_**

La nuit recouvre le Cratère. La lumière des étoiles nimbe la petite ville d'Adelain d'un clair-obscur argenté. La vie nocturne bat son plein dans les rues de la bourgade, le brouhaha de la foule qui se presse dans le marché de nuit se mêle à au chant des ménestrels. Deux individus mystérieux se tiennent à l'écart de l'agitation générale, adossés contre le mur d'une auberge faisant face à un croisement. Ils portent tous deux de longues capes de voyage à capuchon, impossible de distinguer leur visage. Deux détails pourraient cependant intriguer un passant hagard : l'un est bien plus petit que l'autre, la taille d'un enfant au jugé, l'autre semble nerveux et d'étranges yeux jaunes brillent comme deux pièces d'or rutilantes sous sa capuche.

— Ça va pas marcher, dit le plus grand en tapant du bout de sa semelle sur le pavé.

— Pour une fois qu'il propose un plan pas trop casse gueule, tu vas pas faire ton rabat joie, rétorque l'autre. Maintenant calme toi, ou tu vas nous griller à t'agiter comme ça.

L'homme aux yeux de chat émet un grognement et retourne s'adosser au mur sans mot dire. Il tourne son regard vers la rue sur sa droite et scruta la foule. Rien d'anormal pour le moment.

— Trois pièces d'or que, dans deux minutes, il déboule en courant par là avec la moitié de la garde aux fesses, dit-il malicieusement à son compagnon.

— …Tenue, répond le courtaud.

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? » une voix forte leur vrille soudainement l'intérieur du crâne.

« Oh pardon ! Excusez-nous de vouloir passer le temps Môsieur l'agent. » pense le grand.

— Au voleur ! Arrêtez cet… homme ! vocifère une voix depuis la rue.

S'ensuit un concert de cris, de mobilier renversé et de commerçants désappointés. Un éclair bleu passe en trombe devant les deux compères qui eurent juste le temps d'entendre :

— Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde !

L'éclair percute de plein fouet une jeune femme portant un panier de pommes. Les fruit volent en tous sens et la pauvre femme émet un cris strident. Ce qui vient de lui rentrer dedans trébuche et roule maladroitement sur le sol avant de se relever en titubant. C'est un jeune homme, le bas de son visage est dissimuler derrière un masque et le reste disparaît dans la pénombre de son capuchon. Il porte un arc en bandoulière. Il semble hésiter quelques instants, puis se retourne et tend une main à la peau bleu ciel en direction de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se masse le dos et considérant la main tendue, entreprend de l'attraper. Mais l'être à la peau azuréenne ne semble même pas l'avoir remarquer et s'empare de l'une des pommes roulant sur le pavé.

— Là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Un grand homme, entre deux âges, arborant une fine moustache et portant un pourpoint jaune sors de la cohue et pointe le fugitif de la pointe de son épée courte. Derrière lui se pressent deux malabars à la mine patibulaire, larges comme des services à vaisselle. Les trois hommes foncent droit sur le fuyard à la peau bleu qui s'empresse de déguerpir et de disparaître au coin de l'intersection, sa pomme dans la main.

Les deux inconnus, toujours appuyés contre la façade de l'auberge, les bras croisés, ont assisté à toute la scène. Ils attendent que les poursuivant aient eux aussi franchit l'embranchement.

— Qu'est-ce que j't'avais dit ?

— Il a pas la garde aux fesses, ça compte pas.

— T'es pas drôle…

« Mais suivez les bandes d'andouilles ! Je les vois qui arrivent. »

Les deux individus quittent leur planque pour s'engager à la suite du moustachu et de ses deux molosses, leurs capes claquant derrière eux.

Au bout de quelques minute de course, il arrivent dans une petite cour avec une fontaine. Le jeune homme à la peau bleue ce retrouve cerné par ses poursuivants. Cependant cela ne semble pas l'embêter le moins du monde et il se contente de jongler d'une main avec sa pomme. L'homme au pourpoint criard fait signe à ses deux acolytes de ne plus avancer, il est essoufflé.

— Maintenant… tu vas… nous dire… comment tu sais… pour… la carte, dit-il d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

— Je crois pas nan ! répond l'autre, moqueur.

— Et pourquoi cela, petite vermine ? le moustachu s'empourpre.

— Parce que dans trente secondes, vous serez tous morts.

L'un des gros bras part d'un rire gras en agitant un grand couteau dans sa main gauche.

— Ah ouais ? Et comment tu vas faire ça p'tit gars ? En nous lynchant à coup de fruits d'saison ?

— Nan mon gros, nous on est plutôt du genre à distribuer des marrons…

Un chuintement métallique retenti dans le dos des assaillants, suivi d'un craquement et le premier mastodonte est projeté en arrière. Il s'écroule sur le pavage, l'arrière du crâne enfoncé et le visage déformé en une grimace grotesque. Il émet encore quelques gargouillis avant de rendre l'âme. Les deux autres se retournent vivement, prenant conscience de la nouvelle menace. Le moustachu se place stratégiquement derrière son garde du corps.

— Montrez-vous, lâches ! croasse-t-il.

Les deux inconnus, restés cachés dans l'ombre de la ruelle, font un pas en avant et relèvent leurs capuchons. Le plus petit est un nain, coiffé d'une crête brune et arborant une épaisse barbe. Son œil gauche semble être mécanique. Son bras droit, entièrement fait de métal, fume au niveau du poing. À ses côtés se tient un homme svelte, habillé de rouge, aux long cheveux et à la fine barbe châtains clair. Des écailles lui courent sur les joues et ses deux yeux brillent d'une lueur dorée. Il a le sourire aux lèvres, laissant entrevoir des canine proéminentes.

Les prédateurs devenus proies prennent un air apeurés. Même le grand costaud, à la vue du sort de son compagnon, reste sur la défensive.

— Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? demande le moustachu en tremblant comme une feuille.

— Patron, le grand tout maigre en robe là, c'est un mage ! Vous m'payez pas pour combattre des mages…

— La ferme, insolent ! tempête l'intéressé aux yeux luisants.

Puis il lève la tête et dit, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Bon… vas-y, t'en meurs d'envie…

Tous les regards se tournent vers le toit surplombant la petite place. Là, se dressant tel un roc inflexible, un autre homme au regard dur les domine, auréolé de prestige et de majesté dans son armure étincelante. Sur son plastron parfaitement astiqué, brille l'emblème reconnaissable entre tous de l'Église de la Lumière. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, sont tenus par un bandeau de tissus jeune flottant gracieusement dans la brise nocturne. Manifestement satisfait de son entrée en scène, il sourit et s'avance.

— Et bien messieurs, nous sommes des aventurieeeeEEEEEEEEERS !

Son pieds glissa sur les tuiles et il tomba à la renverse. Après avoir roulé sur lui-même en criant des insultes sans doute proscrites par les dogmes de la Lumière, il s'écrase sur une pile de caisses en contrebas. Son armure épaisse ayant parfaitement amortie la chute, il se relève en grommelant quelque chose à propos d'où les fabricants de tuiles pouvaient fourrer le fruit de leur labeur. C'est ce moment d'inattention que le malabar choisi pour se ruer sur le paladin, son couteau en avant. Remarquant cela, l'infortuné jette un regard noir chargé de haine brute à son attaquant et lui décoche un violent uppercut au menton. La mâchoire de l'assaillant se tord sous a pression du poing ganté du paladin enragé. Sonné, le colosse tombe à genoux. Le paladin l'attrape par le col et commence à lui donner une série de coups de poings en plein visage.

— J'essaie " _PAF"_ d'être " _PAF"_ courtois " _PAF"_ putain !

Le gant de l'homme prend vite une teinte rouge assez dérangeante. Effaré, l'homme à la moustache se presse contre l'archer en abandonnant son arme.

— M-m-m-m-mais vous n'allez pas m'arrêter ? dit-il au bord de la crise de panique.

— Ah, lui quand il est parti… J'espère que ces gars ne vous ont pas coûté trop cher. En même temps, j'vous avais prévenu.

— Vous êtes des fous !

Le mage s'installa sur le rebord de la fontaine et considère le pauvre homme de ses prunelles surnaturelles. Puis il se frotte les main.

— C'est le boulot qui veut ça, fait-il. Bon ! Pendant que mon ami s'occupe de votre garde du corps, on va discuter tous les deux à propos de cette fameuse carte.

— C'est "PAF" moi "PAF" le héros ! vociféra le paladin.


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est le boulot qui veut ça (2)_

— Donc ! Cette carte conduit bel et bien à un trésor ?

Le magicien se tient toujours assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, il agite négligemment les pieds dans une posture nonchalante.

— GBLBBLBLBLBLMBLLRGBL !

— Je crois que tu peux le remonter Théo.

Le paladin relève violement la tête de l'homme au pourpoint jaune hors de l'eau. Le pauvre bougre suffoque, crache et tousse puis il réussit à articuler quelques mots.

— Mais… ça fait… quatre fois que je vous le répète !

— Je sais, répond innocemment le mage tout sourire, mais j'aime tellement vous l'entendre dire…

Le nain s'avance et tapote le dos du moustachu.

— Merci mon brave ! Encore désolé pour ce traitement, mes compagnons sont un peu… brusques.

— M…merci maître nain ! Pouvez-vous demander à votre ami d'arrêter de compresser mon épaule s'il vous plais.

— Tu peux lâcher le monsieur Théo ?

Pour toute réponse, le paladin grogne et lâche prise. L'homme s'effondre et s'appuie sur la fontaine, les jambes flageolantes.

— C'est Basile qui vous envoie ? tousse-t-il.

L'archer, adossé au mur donnant sur la rue, lui lance d'un ton amusé :

— T'es un malin toi ! C'est sûr que parmi tous les vieux pleins aux asses de cette ville qui viennent de se faire cambrioler, le choix était difficile.

— Mais maintenant, vous avez récupéré la carte et tué mes associés. Vous allez me laisser partir hein ?

Le magicien se gratte le crâne, l'archer ricane et le nain prend un air gêné. Théo, quant à lui, se dirige vers l'homme de main qu'il vient de rouer de coups et d'abandonner sur le pavé.

— Attendez, moi je suis un justicier, je tue pas comme ça, gratuitement. Il est encore vivant lui… N'est-ce pas mon gars ! T'es un solide !

Il envoie un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du truand, qui pousse un petit gémissement et crache un peu de sang. Son corps est parcouru d'un tressautement avant de retomber, inerte.

S'ensuit une seconde de flottement où tous regardent le paladin. Le moustachu se tasse encore un peu plus sur le rebord de la fontaine.

— Tout ça pour dire que Basile veut plus vous voir rôder en ville, dit laconiquement l'archer.

— On est quand même pas obligé de faire ça ! s'écrie le nain.

— C'est ce que nous a demandé le vieux, rétorque le mage. T'as une autre option ?

— M…moi j'aimerais bien une autre option, dit doucement l'intéressé.

— Tu te dégonfles Grunlek ? raille le paladin en abandonnant l'homme de main à son triste sort.

— On pourrait le laisser partir. Et vue l'état de monsieur, ça m'étonnerais qu'il recommence.

— Ah ouiouioui, je recommencerais plus, juré !

— J'lui fait pas confiance. Qui nous dit qu'il ne nous suivra pas une fois sorti de la ville pour nous engourdir le trésor ?

Le mage se gratte la barbe, pensif. Ces yeux félins brillent de convoitise.

— On l'assomme alors ? Et on l'attache. Shin, t'as toujours une corde sur toi ?

Le jeune homme à la peau bleu acquiesce. Grunlek hoche également la tête, ce plan lui convient.

— Maismaismaismais j'ai peut-être un mot à d…

— Non, coupe le paladin.

Il envoie un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme dont les yeux deviennent vitreux. Il bascule en arrière et tombe dans la fontaine la tête la première.

— Moi je le trouve très bien ici, commente le mage.

Quelques bulles remontent à la surface de l'eau et un petit nuage rouge s'échappe de la bouche du moustachu.

Comme personne ne réagit, le nain grommèle quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour suivre ses compagnons, puis repêche le malfrat et l'assoie contre un mur, à l'abri des regards. Shin le ligote à l'aide d'une corde sortie des replis de son long manteau à capuchon.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite… d'autant qu'on aura surement pas besoin de cette corde à l'avenir, ronchonne le mage.

— On est pas des meurtriers Bob ! le réprimande le nain.

— Peut-être mais ça c'est pas professionnel, je suis désolé.

— Bon on retourne voir le vieux ? s'impatiente le paladin.

* * *

Les aventuriers sont maintenant dans le salon splendide demeure. D'imposantes bibliothèques abritent d'innombrables livres reliés de cuir de toutes les couleurs, le planché parfaitement ciré est recouvert d'épais tapis richement ouvragés et un bon feu brûle dans une imposante cheminé décorée de divers bibelots. Le mage et le nain ont pris place dans de confortables fauteuils tandis que le paladin et l'archer préfèrent rester debout. Près de la cheminé, dans un autre fauteuil garni de coussin, est assis un homme au visage sculpté par les années. Habillé d'une chaude robe de chambre pourpre, une couverture lui recouvre les genoux jusqu'à ces pieds maigres chaussés de pantoufles à carreau rembourrées de laine.

— Vous avez la carte ? demande le vieil homme d'une voix faible.

L'archer sors le document des replis de son manteau et le tend à leur employeur. C'est un grand rouleau de papier jauni par le temps, une corde en lin le maintien fermé. Basile s'en saisit, défait le nœud et déroule la carte après avoir posé de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez. Il scrute la moindre parcelle de vieux papier avant d'affiché un large sourire de contentement.

— Elle est en parfait état. Bravo messieurs, c'est du très bon travail. Et concernant les petits sacripants qui ont osé me la subtiliser ?

— Il ne vous poserons plus de problème, répondit Shin.

— Nous sommes des experts vous savez, renchérit le magicien. Ce n'est pas le premier parchemin mystérieux que nous récupérons…

Il lance un regard noir au paladin qui fait mine de regarder ailleurs en haussant les épaules.

— Je n'en ai jamais douté messire. Aussi vais-je vous prouver Basile Sélène tient toujours parole. Matilda ?

Une jeune femme au visage fin, portant une courte robe noire serrée à la taille par une ceinture de soie bleue nuit, dépose un plateau sur lequel repose une grosse bourse de cuir bouilli. Le mage ne peut s'empêcher de détailler les formes délicates de la servante mais il trouve cependant étrange qu'il ne l'ai pas vue rentrer. À moins qu'elle se trouva là depuis leur arrivée ? Il élude vite cette question pour se concentrer sur l'épaisse bourse.

— Voilà pour m'avoir rapporté la carte, plus un petit avancement sur la suite de votre quête.

Sélène déroule le parchemin sur une large table en acajou devant lui, puis il cale les bords de la carte à l'aide de livres. Il pose un doigt squelettique sur une point de la carte représenté par un croissant de lune.

— Messieurs, c'est ici que se trouve le temple. C'est ici que vous devez vous rendre pour trouver la coupe.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est le boulot qui veut ça (3)**

 _Petit message à tous ceux qui ont aimé, commenté les précédents chapitres ! Merci ! Merci plus particulièrement à LePatron666 ( :3), dry1410, PKClarine, Lilia Purpurea et tous les membres soyeux et pipoux de la Fanbase Aventures. Bisou spécial pour MAÏFANOUIIII (huhuhu) qui m'a fait découvrir scribay, m'a permis de me remettre à l'écriture et m'a fait rencontrer un tas d'écrivains (en herbe ou non) qui ont su me donner l'envie de continuer :D Mais plus que tout, merci à toute l'équipe d'Aventures qui nous fait rêver depuis… deux ans ? Oulàlà… Sur ce, retournons à notre histoire !_

Voilà une journée que les aventuriers ont quitté Adelain. Après un voyage éreintant sur des routes défoncées et cuites par le soleil, la troupe peut enfin profiter de la fraicheur d'une épaisse forêt de chênes. Une légère humidité plane dans le bois, faisant s'élever une légère vapeur à l'odeur de mousse. Parfois, la lumière orangée du crépuscule perce au travers des grandes feuilles vertes, faisant étinceler l'armure du paladin et constellant la peau de l'archer de minuscules étoiles bleues. Le nain, perché sur un poney bai, parfaitement adapté à sa petite taille, s'occupe de la carte.

— On est bientôt arrivé Grun ? demande le magicien en se retournant sur sa monture flamboyante.

— Toujours tout doit, et après on devrait tomber sur une grande statue, répondit le nain.

— Vous voulez pas qu'on s'arrête ? supplie Shin.

Le ventre de l'archer émet un gargouillis sonore.

— Bonne idée, dit Théo. Ça nous donne l'occasion de profiter de la montagne de provision que Grunlek a acheté avec notre avance…

— Vous vous plaignez toujours qu'on mange que de la viande séchée et du fromage, rétorque le nain depuis son poney. Alors pour une fois que je fais un effort dans les dépenses, tu vas pas gueuler !

Ils passe alors à côté d'une petite clairière tapissé d'herbe.

— Parfait, commente Bob. Installons nous là.

La nuit commence doucement à tomber. Autour du feu de camp, les quatre compères se remémorent leurs aventures passées.

— Et la fois où t'as retrouvé ton gosse ! dit le mage à l'archer en riant.

L'intéressé prend un air gêné.

— On l'a pas laissé à l'entrée du Désert des Larmes lui d'ailleurs ? soulève le paladin en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Boah ! Avec le vœu du génie ça a dû bien se passer…

— C'est prêêêêêt ! coupe Grunlek. Passez vos écuelles !

Il remue le contenue de la casserole fumante. Une délicieuse odeur de viande mijoté monte aux narines de ses amis. Ils tendent leurs assiettes, l'eau à la bouche. Mais avant même que le nain verse la première louche, une flèche s'abat droit sur la casserole qui tangue dangereusement et fini par tomber, renversant tout son contenu dans le feu. Une épaisse fumée s'élève en même temps que le feu s'éteint à cause du bouillon. Le paladin saute sur ses pieds et dégaine son épée tout en se protégeant avec son bouclier, Shin matérialise une flèche de glace dans le creux de sa main et l'encoche. Quant à Bob et Grunlek, ils regardent piteusement leur repas se répandre sur le sol. Les montures s'affolent.

— Ah Ah ! Comme on se retrouve !

Une petite voix espiègle, montant dans les aigües, leur parvient depuis le couvert des arbres. Quatre silhouette se détachent de l'obscurité. Un petit homme à la fine moustache, portant un pourpoint jaune sale encadré de trois malfrats en armure de cuir. Théo compte deux hommes armés de sabres et une femme elfe tenant un arc court, une nouvelle flèche déjà pointée sur eux.

— J'aurais dû te laisser te noyer comme la petite crevure que tu es ! lâche-t-il, haineux.

Le voleur moustachu part d'un grand rire sardonique.

— Mais vous avez préféré écouter imbécile d'ami nain ! Et vous croyiez que je n'avais pas fait de copie de la carte ? Maintenant je vous tiens, et je ne vous laisserai pas dévaliser le Temple de la Lune à ma place ! Surtout si c'est pour le compte de ce vieux croulant de Basile Sélène…

Il fait un signe à l'archère qui décoche sa flèche droit sur Grunlek, toujours occupé à contempler son repas gâché. Il ne semble rien remarquer.

— Grun fais gaffe ! hurle Shin.

C'est alors que, sans même tourner la tête, le nain attrape la flèche en plein vol avec son bras mécanique. Il sert son poing d'acier et la flèche éclate en une dizaine de copeaux de bois. L'elfe semble hésiter un instant et prépare un autre projectile. Voyant une ouverture, Shin décoche sa flèche cristalline qui siffle dans l'air du soir tel un éclair bleu et vient se planter droit… dans l'arbre sur la gauche du moustachu. Celui-ci sursaute et dégaine son épée courte.

— Je vais tous vous faire regretter l'humiliation que vous m'avez fait subir !

Un troisième projectile ricoche sur le bouclier du paladin alors qu'il fonce droit sur leurs assaillants. Il crie :

— J'vous attends les lopettes !

— Vous avez bousillé mon repas…

Le nain se relève, lentement, et tourne la tête en direction des bandits. Une grosse veine palpite sur son front alors qu'il fait jouer les articulations de son bras artificiel dans un concert de cliquetis. Son œil magique palpite d'une lumière étrange. L'un des voyous empoigne son sabre à deux main et va pour l'abattre sur son crâne.

— Et tu vas faire quoi le nabot ? raille le malandrin. Nous marcher sur les pieds ? Tu serais même pas capable d'atteindre ma t-RGGH !

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, Grunlek assène un fantastique coup de poing dans le torse du bandit. Une série de craquements retenti et l'imprudent s'effondre en crachant du sang, les yeux ronds d'étonnement. L'archère, voyant bien que la situation commence à dégénérer, tourne les talons pour prendre la fuite. Une flèche de glace vient se loger entre ses omoplates et elle tombe, tête la première, dans la mousse.

— C'était ce que l'on appelle un bon coup, claironne Shin avec un sourire niais.

— Tu visais le type en jaune, ricane le mage dans son dos.

Pendant ce temps, Théo est aux prises avec les deux autres canailles. Ferraillant de tous côtés pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais coup. Mais les assauts conjugués viennent à bout de sa défense : le sabre du bandit habillé de cuir glisse contre son bouclier et vient lui entailler la joue.

— On joue moins les gros bras là hein ? jubile le voleur en pourpoint jaune.

Une main métallique surgit de nulle part saisi le rufian au visage et le tire en avant avec une force phénoménal. Le paladin regarde son adversaire disparaître de son champ de vision en hurlant de peur. Il profite de la stupéfaction du bandit au sabre pour contre attaquer et assener un cou fatale, décapitant net le scélérat d'un revers de son épée.

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, les aventuriers se rassemblent autour de leur feu de camp détrempé.

— Ça va Grun ? demande Bob à sin compagnon.

— Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond le nain avec un grand sourire.

— Ton bras a pas un peu grossi ?

— Ah tu trouves ? J'ai dû trop forcer…

Le mage se gratte la barbe en pensant qu'ils avaient bien de la chance que Grunlek soit de leur côté.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait penser à bouger. Vu que ça a l'air foutu pour le repas…

Théo détache la bride de son destrier et l'enfourche. Un gargouillis déchire la nuit calme.

— Mais j'ai faiiiim… se lamente l'archer.


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est le boulot qui veut ça (4)**

— Ça fait des heures qu'on crapahute dans la forêt comme des débiles, t'es sûr de pas t'être gouré ?

Shin, se servant de son arc comme d'un bâton de marche, emboite le pas du nain. Celui-ci est de nouveau penché sur la carte. Le groupe grimpe un petit promontoire rocheux de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les alentours de la forêt.

— Cherchez une tour ou une colonne, explique Grunlek, pensif.

Le mage lâche d'un ton sarcastique :

— Ça va être facile en pleine nuit au milieu des bois… forêt d'merde.

Son ami se dresse sur ses courtes jambes pour mieux voir.

— Tu pourrais nous éclairer un peu plus au lieux de te plaiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN… !

À vouloir se hisser trop haut, Grunlek perd l'équilibre et, emporté par son lourd paquetage, bascule en arrière. Les trois autres le regardent dégringoler l'autre versant de la colline pierreuse dans un bruit de service à vaisselle en folie et disparaître dans les ténèbres en contrebas. Il se passe à peu près une minute sans qu'aucun ne bouge, attendant juste que leur compagnon termine sa chute par un dernier tintement métallique.

— Ça va Grun ? lance le paladin en jetant un œil dans l'obscurité.

— Gnnnnnoui… répond une petite voix avec un faible écho.

— Bob, amène ton bâton par ici ! s'exclame l'archer.

En grommelant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser les chevaux au campement, le mage tend son bâton vers le point d'atterrissage supposé de leur infortuné camarade. Un feu magique illumine l'extrémité du bourdon et projette un lumière intense au bas de la colline. Grunlek leur apparaît alors, assis, en train de recompter les vivres dans son sac à dos. Conscient, que ses amis le fixent, il se tourne vers eux et leur crie :

— Vous me rejoignez ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Shin, Théo et Bob descendent la colline avec précaution. Surtout le paladin, dont l'armure n'est pas des plus pratique pour les balades en forêt. Une fois parvenu jusqu'en bas, le mage détailla le sol, étrangement plat. Il leva plus haut son bourdon et son cœur manque un battement.

Autour d'eux se dressent les ruines d'un antique monument de granit. Ils se trouvent au milieu d'un cercle de colonne effondrées et rongées par la mousse et le lichen, d'épaisses dalles de pierre grise jonchent le sol. Sur certains blocs, que l'érosion et le temps on épargnés, on peut apercevoir de magnifiques mosaïques dessinant des étoiles aux reflets argentés. Devant eux s'élève une arche, taillée à même la roche, encadrant une imposante porte de cristal sombre. De chaque côté de la porte, se tiennent deux statues. Humanoïdes, sculptées avec une extrême précision, à ceci près que leur têtes prennent la forme de deux croissants de Lune arborant un visage souriant énigmatique.

— Et beh ! Ça a le mérite d'être impressionnant, reconnait le mage.

— Bah ! Encore un vieux temple en ruine d'un faux dieu tombé dans l'oubli, dit le paladin avec dédain.

— Tu penses pouvoir ouvrir la porte Bob ? demande Grunlek.

Le demi-démon se gratte la barbe d'un air pensif. Il s'approche de l'immense porte cristalline et passe doucement ses mains sur le minéral.

— Dés que t'as fini de palper les gros cailloux brillants, tu nous fais signe ? s'impatiente le paladin.

— Je palpe c'que j'veux d'abord ! lance Bob en continuant son inspection.

Après encore quelques instants de tripotage de porte, le mage se retourne et dit avec un grand sourire :

— C'est une énorme gemme de pouvoir ! Il faut insuffler de la psy dans la porte et elle devrait s'ouvrir.

— Attends une minute Bo… commence Shin.

Mais l'archer n'a pas le temps d'avertir son impétueux ami que déjà, Balthazar pose ses deux paumes contre la parois lisse et opaque. Une lumière rouge vive émane de ses mains et pénètre le minerais. Comme prévu, la porte s'illumine. Seulement, le cristal prend une drôle de teinte rouge sombre et se met à palpiter.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! vocifère Théo.

— Mais j'ai… oooooh merde, balbutie Bob.

Un crissement minéral se fait entendre tandis que la statue sur sa gauche tourne son visage de pierre dans sa direction. Malheureusement, il ne remarque pas le bras de pierre qui s'abat dans son dos, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

— Saloperie !

Le paladin fonce sur la première des statues, bouclier en avant.

— Attention Théo, j'arrive !

Grunlek, sert son point de métal, maintenant parcouru d'étincelles.

— ICY !

L'archer s'exclame en prenant une pose alambiquée, une petite créature liquide apparaît sur son épaule.

— Ça fait atrocement maaaaal…

Le mage geint sur le sol, le visage dans la mousse.


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est le boulot qui veut ça (5)**

Théo assène un violent coup de bouclier sur la statue de pierre, Grunlek enchaîne avec un uppercut. Un petit morceau de roche se détache du visage en forme de croissant mais la statue n'a pas bronchée. Décontenancé, le paladin a tout juste le temps de s'abriter derrière son écu avant que le colosse ne lui écrase son énorme poing sur le crâne. Un éclair de lumière blanche jaillit au moment de l'impact et le choc est si violent que le brave guerrier tombe en arrière en manquant de lâcher son épée. De la fumée émane de son bouclier. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il remarque que la main de la statue dégage elle aussi une sorte de vapeur argentée.

Étendu non loin, Balthazar réussit à articuler entre deux quintes de toux :

— De la psy… c'est la psy qui les animent. Trouvez… les gemmes.

Théo est rapidement sur pieds, son bouclier a tout amorti. Il essaie de comprendre pourquoi son bouclier fume comme ça. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, il a d'autre problème beaucoup plus préoccupants. De plus, ce n'est sans doute pas si important…

— Tu me dis si j'te dérange !

Le nain est aux prises avec les deux automates de pierre. Le bouclier mécanique de son bras l'empêche à peine de ne pas ployer sous les assauts répétés de ses adversaires siliceux. Il ne peut même pas contre-attaquer.

— Bob tu peux tenir ? lance Shinddha à son compagnon d'infortune.

Le mage respire difficilement, mais il a l'air de tenir le coup. Tant pis, l'archer va devoir utiliser sa plus terrible attaque…

Générant une flèche étincelante d'une main, préparant son arc de l'autre, le demi élémentaire se met en position de tir. La petite créature éthérée sur son épaule vient s'accrocher à la flèche de glace.

— Je compte sur toi Icy.

Une flamme brûle au fond des yeux turquoise du jeune homme. Sûr de lui, il bande tire sur la corde fine de son arc. Un souffle froid parcours son bras, pénètre le projectile qui se met à luire d'un bleu éclatant. Sur la flèche, Icy se retourne brièvement. Pendant un instant, Shinddha croit déceler de la fierté dans les yeux de la petite créature liquide. Toute son être est concentré vers son but. Il peut sentir l'énergie élémentaire palpiter dans ses veines, la puissance irradier par tous les pores de sa peau azuréenne. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec les éléments.

— Flèche de glace ! Fais un miracle !

Il décoche sa flèche. Tel un trait de feu glacé, le projectile fend l'air, un claquement sonore se répercute entre les colonnes des ruines antiques quand il dépasse le mur du son. Un tourbillon de glace se forme au moment où la flèche atteint sa cible. Dans un dernier cris strident, Icy explose, libérant toutes son énergie psychique d'un seul coup.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, tout le monde est tétanisé. Seul un craquement vient troubler le silence de glace, quasiment religieux, qui vient de s'abattre sur le champ de bataille. La première statue, ayant reçue la flèche en pleine poitrine, est maintenant entièrement recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de givre, des stalactites transpercent son corps de nouveau figé dans une posture menaçante. Des fissures commencent à apparaître, lézardant le corps granitique d'un millier de crevasses dont s'échappent une éclatante lumière blanche. Puis dans un fracas assourdissant, la statue explose dans un déluge d'étincelles cristallines. Bouche bée, Théo et Grunlek regardent les restes de leur ennemi s'évaporer au clair de Lune.

Shin, essoufflé, se repose sur ses genoux tremblant.

— Bon… pfou j'ai tout donné ! Au fait les gars, y en reste un…

Reprenant brusquement leurs esprits, les deux guerriers se retournèrent juste à temps pour éviter la charge folle de la deuxième statue qui percute une colonne de plein fouet. Peut-être était-ce voulu car l'instant d'après, le colosse se retourne avec une massue improvisée en marbre.

— Oh merde… lâche le paladin.

La statue à l'effigie de l'astre lunaire abat son arme colossale en plein sur le nain.

— Grun bouge de là ! s'exclame Shin à bout de souffle.

L'énorme bloc de pierre s'écrase dans un bruit de tonnerre. De la poussière rend la visibilité presque impossible dans l'obscurité. Aucune trace du nain.

— GRUUUUUUN ! hurle l'archer.

Pas de réponse.

— C'est pas vrai… articule Bob qui a assisté à toute la scène.

— ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Théo se rue vers la statue, l'envie de meurtre se lit dans ses yeux. Mais à peine a-t-il franchit la moitié de la distance qu'il s'arrête, immobile au milieux des décombres et de la poussière. Puis il lève la tête vers les étoiles, et sourit. Enfin la poussière se dissipe révélant la colonne fendue en deux, la statue décapitée, encore chancelante et leur ami, debout, le point tendu haut vers le ciel. Un chuintement s'ensuit alors que le bras mécanique se rétracte pour retrouver sa taille normal. Le paladin a retrouvé sa mine sévère. Il s'approche de Grunlek et pose une main gantée sur son épaule.

— Tu nous refais jamais un coup pareil. D'accord ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin, le nain lui répond :

— Alors comme ça tu te soucis un peu de moi finalement ?

Se retournant, Théo lui lance par-dessus son épaule :

— Va pas t'imaginer des trucs. T'es le seul à savoir faire une tambouille correcte dans cette compagnie de bras cassés…

Penché sur Bob, Shinddha chuchote :

— Je rêve ou il vient de lui faire un compliment ?

— Cherche pas… argh ! Et appelle le, histoire qu'il me rafistole un peu.

Les porte de cristal vibrèrent. Puis s'illuminèrent. Projetant un éclat argenté tinté d'or sur le groupe. Enfin, les battants s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir un long couloir décoré de mosaïques et de moulures disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Une fois le mage remis sur pieds, ils firent face aux danger et marchèrent vers l'inconnu.


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est le boulot qui veut ça (6)**

À peine les aventuriers ont-ils posé le pied dans les ruine de l'étrange temple qu'une faible lumière argentée illumine les mosaïques au sol. Par mesure de précaution, Théo fait tout de même briller son armure, ajoutant une teinte dorée à l'éclairage ambiant. Grunlek, quant à lui, garde un œil attentif sur les statues qui bordent le couloir. Celles-ci n'ont cependant rien à voir avec les gardiens de pierres grise de l'entrée. Sculptées avec la même précision surnaturelle, les statues du couloir arborent un doux visage androgyne, tous différents, comme si le sculpteur avait voulu dépasser les limites de la perfection pour chacune d'elle. Le moindre pore, la plus petite ride est taillée sur la peau de marbre blanc que la lueur argentée fait scintiller d'un millier d'éclats diamantés. Intrigué, le mage s'approche de l'une des statues, puis inspecte les bas-reliefs et les mosaïques.

— Bob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande le paladin en roulant des yeux.

Comme à son habitude, le demi-démon fait la sourde oreille et continu de déchiffrer une singulière écriture ronde et fine. Son long doigt maigre glisse sur les symboles gravés dans la pierre. Il murmure :

— Intéressant…

Les autres s'arrêtent et regardent leur compagnon se dandiner en tailleur tout en poussant des sifflements admiratifs.

— T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Shin se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce que lit le mage, tout ce qu'il arrive à voir est l'expression soucieuse de son ami. Il distingue également l'étincelle de la convoitise dans les yeux du demi-diable et il lui semble que ses dents ont légèrement poussées. L'archer s'approche et veux prendre Balthazar par l'épaule quand celui-ci se retourne soudainement, avec l'expression d'un enfant pris la main dans un pot de confiture.

— Je… commence-t-il.

— Bon alors t'accouche ?

— De ?... Ah oui ! Euh… et bien c'est ahem…

Bob émet un petit rire nerveux. Les trois autres lui lancent un regard accusateur, notamment Théo dont le sourcil est si levé qu'il en toucherais le plafond.

— Alors ? demande-t-ils.

— Alors c'est de l'elfique ! fait le mage avec un sourire niais.

— Mais encore ?

— Et bien ça dit que nous sommes dans le Temple de la Lune.

— Boooooooob !

— Bon d'accord… C'est écrit :

Il prit un voix grave et mystérieuse avec une sorte d'accent hautain.

« _En ce lieux sacré, garder par l'esprit des Immortels,_

 _sommeil le don de l'Astre source du secret éternel._ »

Un instant de flottement suis la traduction du mage qui agite les doigts en direction de ces camarades tout en gardant son air mystérieux.

— Et alors ? On s'en fout non ? dit simplement Théo en haussant les épaules.

— Attends, tu peux répéter s'il te plais ? demande Grunlek.

— Moi j'ai pas tout compris… fait Shinddha avec une moue désolée.

Le demi-diable prend se plaque la main droite sur le visage en soupirant.

— Rappelez-moi ce que le vieux nous a demandé d'aller chercher…

— Une coupe ! s'exclame le nain.

— Exactement ! Et ça vous a pas chiffonner qu'un vieux croulant plein aux as nous demande de lui ramener UNIQUEMENT une coupe à la con dans un vieux temple paumé en pleine forêt ? Tout en nous précisant bien qu'on pourrait prendre tout ce qu'on voudrait d'autre.

— C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis… pense l'archer, tout haut.

Le nain reste songeur.

— Bon et après ? Du moment qu'on s'en met plein les fouilles ? Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, si ?

Le paladin lève les yeux au ciel et continu sa marche dans le couloir. Bob l'apostrophe :

— Et tu vas t'avancer comme une fleur au milieu d'un couloir de vieux temple dont on ne voit pas le bout ?

— Si j'veux ! lui répond l'autre, déjà loin.

— Les "Immortels" ça te rappel quoi ?

— …Des emmerdes…

Théo reste planté au milieu du chemin du couloir pendant une bonne minute, en pleine réflexion. Finalement, il fais marche arrière, se plante devant l'archer et dit :

— Shin. Occupe-toi des pièges.

— Maiiiiis salaud ! T'étais bien parti pourtant. Et puis de toute façon tu crains rien avec ton armure !

— Sans doute, mais je préfère pas abimer une armure sacrée sur des pièges à la con !

En grommelant, le jeune homme à la peau bleu avance à tâtons, les trois autres le suivant d'assez près pour que Bob puisse guider la voie avec son bâton. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le groupe atteint l'extrémité du couloir. Devant eux se dresse une nouvelle porte, en pierre cette fois. Sur ces lourds battants, sont sculptés de hautes silhouettes aux oreilles pointues, les mains en coupe, tendues vers un large croissant de lune à l'horizontal. Des rayons partent de l'astre pour entourer certaines silhouettes. Au-dessus du croissant apparaît, rehaussé de feuilles d'or, un calice flamboyant.

— Bon. Je crois qu'on est définitivement au bon endroit, fait remarquer Théo. Maintenant excusez-moi…

— Attends qu'est-ce que tu f…

Trop tard, déjà le paladin prend son élan et flanque un puissant coup de pied dans la porte. L'impact se répercute dans la jambe de Théo qui tremble quelques instant dans un bruit de tôle ondulé qu'on agite dans tous les sens. Il tombe à la renverse et reste assis en fixant la porte.

— Ooooh alors toi… fait-il en plissant les yeux.

Avant qu'il ne tente une nouvelle fois d'agresser un patrimoine historique inestimable, Bob tend la main pour le stopper.

— Attends pour une fois. Regarde…

Le pyromage pose sa main contre le calice, de la lumière irradie de sa paume et se répand dans les interstices de la porte. Lentement, les battants s'écartent.

Devant les aventuriers, s'ouvre une grande salle ronde chargée de tentures dont le temps a fait passer les couleur. Au centre de la pièce trône une imposante table faite dans le même cristal que les portes de l'entrée, des sièges de pierre l'entourent. Les aventuriers sursautent en découvrant que sur l'un des sièges est assis un homme. Non, pas un homme. Ils ont déjà croisé l'un de ses semblables lors de leurs aventures. Des traits d'une incroyable jeunesse, de longues oreilles pointus surmontées d'épais sourcils argentés, comme si la lumière du temple avait imprégnée son être.

— Une minute, averti le nain. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, mieux vaut éviter de nous approcher de lui…

Le mage tira la manche de con compère.

— On a pas trop le choix, tu vois ce qu'il a devant lui ?

En effet, poser sur la table, juste en face de l'endormi, se trouve un calice. Il semble fait d'une roche étrange, cristalline, opaque. Étrangement, sa couleur varie du noir au blanc en fonction du point de vue dont on le regarde. Bob s'approche un peu plus et tend la main vers l'artefact. Un peu plus loin, derrière le fauteuil de l'être endormi, un rayon de lumière pénètre par une ouverte invisible dans les hauteurs du plafond.

— Je peux presque l'attraper… murmure le demi-diable.

— Bob…

— Toutes ses possibilités. Toutes les choses que je pourrai accomplir…

— Bob, arrête !

Grunlek agrippe le bras du mage. Balthazar, retenu par la poigne de fer de son compagnon, ne semble pourtant pas l'entendre. Ses pupilles jaunes brillent d'une lueur surnaturelle et ses canines ont recommencé à pousser.

L'Immortel ouvre les yeux.

Tout se passe en un instant. Grunlek est projeté en arrière et manque de peu de heurter le mur dans son dos. Théo se retrouve inexplicablement à faire un tour sur lui-même en vol plané pour retomber lourdement face contre terre. Bob sent une poigne l'agripper derrière la nuque et il est plongé en avant, sa tête est plaquée contre la table de cristal. L'Immortel a disparu de sa chaise, c'est lui qui enserre maintenant le cou du mage. Seul Shin reste encore debout, choqué mais toujours alerte.

D'une voix de jeune homme, l'Immortel parla :

— Après des millénaires d'attente, voilà que les démons profanent le sanctuaire de l'Astre. Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici sombre engeance ?

Son ton, bien que juvénile, dénote d'une profonde lassitude. Une sorte de tristesse tintée de mélancolie. Théo tousse en se relevant. Une fois camper sur ses deux jambes, il constate avec étonnement que son ennemi a les yeux gris, perdus dans le vague. L'Immortel est aveugle. Ce dernier continu :

« — Non… tu n'es pas un démon. Autre chose, une sorte… d'hybride.

Il se tourne vers Shin.

— J'ai senti la même essence chez toi. Sur certains point tu… nous ressembles. Viennent ensuite une bref humain et un golem. »

— Bref toi-même ! rétorque le paladin. Lâche l'hérésie ambulante, ou je m'en vais te faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un représentant de l'Église de la Lumière !

Théo fonce sur l'Immortel, bouclier en avant. Encore une fois, sans qu'il puisse le comprendre, sa cible disparaît sous ses yeux pour réapparaitre deux mètres plus loin, indemne. Enfin pas tout à fait. Balthazar est maintenant entouré de flammes, des cornes ornent le sommet de son crâne et il regarde l'Immortel avec un rictus haineux.

— Tu as fait ton temps, dit le mage d'une voix gutturale. Maintenant disparaît !

Les flammes s'intensifient, illuminant la pièce comme en plein jour. L'Immortel pousse un cris quand les flamme font fondre sa chair. Il porte ses main à son visage en titubant, comme désorienté.

— Comment oses-tu abomination ?!

— Ah ! C'est pas moi qui le dit ! lance Théo en levant les main, manquant de s'assommer avec son bouclier.

Bob, toujours nimbé de flammes, avance lentement vers l'Immortel.

— C'est dur de contrôler ses pouvoirs avec la moitié du corps calciné n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vais en finir avec toi sur le champ vermine ! feule l'Immortel.

Là encore, il se déplace instantanément pour se retrouver face au mage. Mais le demi-diable l'attend. Avec des mains griffus recouvertes d'écaille rougeoyantes, Bob attrape les bras de l'Immortel au vol et le force à plier les genoux.

— Voyons quelles sont les limites de ton immortalité !

Le feu s'intensifia encore. Grunlek déploya son bouclier.

— Venez derrière moi ! cria le nain à ses compagnon. Avant qu'il ne nous grille tous sur place.

Le demi-démon jubile, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

— Je sens ton pouvoir lutter pour te garder en vie. Il tente de s'insinuer en moi pour pomper ma force vitale. Mais tu as échoué gardien ! Tu vas brûler et la coupe sera à moi !

La peau de l'Immortel commence à noircir. Une odeur âcre de chair brûlée empli l'air du sanctuaire. Le pauvre gardien ne peut même plus hurler, ayant dépassé le stade de la souffrance. Les flammes entourant Balthazar s'éteignent brusquement et il laisse tomber ce qu'il reste de l'Immortel.

Dans un ultime mouvement, celui qui avait été le gardien de la coupe tend la main vers l'artefact sur lequel il a veillé durant des milliers d'année. Quand il heurte le sol carbonisé du sanctuaire, son corps calciné se décompose et tombe en cendre.

Grunlek, Théo et Shin sortent de leur abris, constatant le triste sort de l'Immortel. Bob ramasse nonchalamment la coupe, la retournant plusieurs fois dans ses main avec une mine satisfaite. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers le bassin éclairé par la Lune et part d'un grand éclat de rire. Il va pour y plonger la coupe.

— À votre santé ! clame-t-il en riant.

— Certainement pas mon gars !

Théo est sur Balthazar en un instant malgré le poids de son armure.

— Hors de mon chem-BONK !

Le mage n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le bouclier du paladin heurte violement son menton. Ses yeux se révulsent et il tombe dans les pommes avec une sourire d'incrédulité.

— Ça va bien deux minutes les caprices, ronchonne Théo.

Il ramasse le calice qui a roulé sur le sol et se retourne vers ses amis, qui ne savent pas trop quoi penser.

— Tout ce foin pour un gobelet magique… Quelqu'un m'aide à le…porté ?

Le paladin baisse la tête sur son torse. Il ne voit rien mais sent une morsure froide se frayer un chemin entre les plis de son armure. Il porte la main à sa bouche, du sang lui recouvre le bout des doigts. Il n'entend plus rien, c'est à peine s'il fait attention à Grunlek qui pousse un cris en projetant son bras mécanique dans sa direction. Ses jambes se dérobent sous le poids de son armure désormais inutile et il tombe à genoux. Plusieurs pensées le traversent : Comment cela a-t-il pu lui arriver ? Bob s'est-il enfin décidé à en découdre ? Il repense à son ancien mentor, Viktor, disparu dans une explosion cataclysmique. Il se dit que c'était quand même vachement classe. Puis il reprend conscience de sa situation et, juste avant de sombrer, il lâche dans un souffle :

— Putain, pas encore…

Une silhouette se détache dans le dos du paladin, elle tient une lame courte, effilée et mortelle dans sa main droite. Impossible de distinguer de qui il s'agit, l'apparition est comme nimbée de ténèbres. Grunlek reste sur ses gardes, il garde un œil soucieux sur le mage et le paladin étendus au sol. Une tache écarlate colore la chemise de Théo.

— Ça se présente mal, souffle le nain entre ses dents.

La silhouette éthérée ramasse à son tour le calice, tombé au côté de Théo. Shinddha encoche une flèche de glace et met en joue l'inconnu. Ou plutôt l'inconnue. Le brouillard ténébreux se dissipe, révélant une jeune femme, habillée d'une robe noire, courte et serrée à la taille par une ceinture de soie bleue. Elle porte un foulard qui lui dissimule la moitié inferieur du visage.

— Attendez… j'vous connais ! l'archer fronce les sourcils.

— C'est la servante du vieux Sélène ! s'exclame Grunlek.

Depuis la porte d'entrée, une autre voix s'élève, essoufflée :

— Basile Sélène je vous prie.

Le vieil homme rentre en clopinant, s'aidant d'une canne, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Le regard des deux aventuriers encore sur pieds se durci. Shin garde son arc braqué sur la servante de leur employeur, elle ne bouge pas et se contente de le fixer de ses yeux sombres.

— Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me facilitiez autant la tâche , continue Sélène.

— C'est quoi cette arnaque le vieux, on avait un accord ! tempête l'archer.

— Ne soyez pas insolent en plus d'être idiot messire. Matilda, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me donner la coupe et de ma débarrasser de ces deux-là ? Je ne crois pas que les autres représente le moindre danger.

Il s'empare du calice, pousse négligemment le corps inerte de bob du bout du pied et marche en direction de la bassine. Au même moment, Matilda a de nouveau disparue dans les ténèbres.

— Tu prends le vieux, j'm'occupe de la soubrette, dit Grunlek à son compagnon.

— T'en fais pas, ça sera vite réglé.

Le demi-élémentaire décoche sa flèche qui vient heurter le calice dans la main de Basile. Dans un cris de surprise, le vieil homme laisse échapper l'artefact qui s'en va rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Shin encoche une deuxième flèche.

— Bouge pas l'ancêtre ! La prochaine va t'envoyer en retraite définitive.

Sélène a de nouveau un petit sourire satisfait.

— Je ne crois pas non.

Intrigué, Shin tourne le regard pour voir comment s'en sort son ami nain. Il voit Grunlek, plaqué au sol par Matilda, les jambes de la servante entourant son cou pour l'étrangler. Le visage de son compagnon est rouge pivoine et il tente de retourné, en vain, son bras mécanique.

— Eh toi ! Je sais que c'est pas ma réplique mais, lâche mon nain !

Il décoche sa seconde flèche de glace qui part en biais et se plante dans l'épaule de la soubrette. Grunlek profite que son adversaire soit déstabilisée pour lui envoyer un violent coup de coude avec son bras mécanique. Matilda tombe à la renverse et se cogne la tête contre l'une des chaises en pierre autour de la table de cristal. Ses yeux se voilent et elle tressaute avant de s'effondrer sur le dos, les bras en croix.

— C'est une vraie plaie quand elles s'accrochent, dit Shin en levant un sourcil évocateur.

Grulek masse sa gorge endolorie et fait face à Basile Sélène qui s'est précipité vers le calice aussi vite que sa condition de vieillard le lui permet et s'apprête déjà à plonger la coupe dans le bassin.

C'est alors que Bob se relève en titubant, encore sonné par le coup de bouclier de Théo. Il attrape le vieux Basile par le col et le secoue faiblement.

— Salaud ! Je savais qu'il y avait une embrouille ! Rend moi ma coupe vieux chnoque !

S'ensuivit un âpre corps à corps entre le mage à moitié assommé et le petit vieux. Cela consistait principalement à battre des bras de manière désordonnée en poussant de petits gémissements.

— Euh… Tu veux de l'aide Bob ? demanda Grunlek en s'approchant.

— Gnnnn ! C'est pas parce que j'ai vidé ma psy que je vais pas pouvoir te mettre une rouste. J'ai vu la coupe en premier d'abord !

— N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui vous ai engagé ! rétorque Basile.

Soudain, le visage du vieil homme se crispe. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ses yeux se perde dans le vague et il porte une main tremblante à son cœur. Ses yeux vitreux se pose ensuite sur le calice que Bob tient maintenant dans sa main droite. Basile Sélène essaie d'articuler quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdent dans son dernier souffle.

— C'est pas bon les exercices intenses à ton âge, papy !

Shinddha applaudi d'un air blasé.

— Bravo Bob, maintenant que t'as gagné par forfait contre une personne âgée, tu veux ps qu'on essaie de sauver Théo ?

Le demi-diable ne semble pas comprendre. Puis il baisse les yeux sur le corps caparaçonné du Paladin, gisant au sol, un filet de sang séché au coin de la lèvre. Il était pâle comme la mort. Les yeux félins du mage vont du calice à Théo deux ou trois fois. Grunlek s'affaire à enlever l'armure de leur infortuné compagnon. Il découvre une plaie béante en plein cœur, là où la lame de la soubrette s'est enfoncé. C'est une blessure mortelle. Shin interroge le nain du regard, Grunlek secoue la tête avec un air sombre. Bob se mord la lèvre, il plonge le calice dans le bassin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bob ? C'est trop tard.

Shin tomba assis sur le siège qu'avait occupé l'Immortel, les bras ballant. Balthazar revint avec le verre rempli de l'eau claire du bassin.

— Incline lui la tête, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Si tu penses que ça peut mar… commence le nain.

— Ça VA marcher ! le coup le mage.

Grunlek relève légèrement la tête du paladin en faisant son possible pour ne plus fixer l'énorme tâche rouge sur sa chemise.

— Doucement.

Bob ouvre la bouche de Théo et pose délicatement le rebord de la coupe sur ses lèvres. Il y verse le liquide en faisant bien attention à ne pas en renverser. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il repose le calice sur la table et se relève. Théo ne réagit pas.

— Alleeeeer, s'impatiente le demi-diable en se rongeant les ongles.

— Bob…

— Ça va marcher. C'est obligé que ça marche.

Il s'agenouille et pose son oreille sur le torse du paladin.

— Et merde !

Il commence à faire un massage cardiaque.

— À quoi… ça aurait servis… de garder… ce temple… alors ?

Il lève la tête vers le plafond et crie :

— HEIN ? À QUOI ÇA AURAIT SERVIS ALORS ?

— Tu peux arrêter de gueuler s'il te plais ?

— Jamais ! Tu es mort et je deviens maboule. Remarque j'ai l'habitude…

— Bah moi aussi justement ! Bon tu te pousses ou j'm'en occupe ?

Balthazar baisse la tête vers Théo. Le paladin le regarde avec son célèbre regard sévère. Celui qui signifie : "Comment tu veux mourir ?"

— Alors je préfère vous prévenir. J'ai la dalle et une furieuse envie de purifier le petit salaud qui m'a suriné par derrière !

— Ahem… justement, fait remarquer Shin. Elle a disparue.

Effectivement, la servante de Basile Sélène n'était plus là, tout ce qui restait d'elle était la trace de son corps dans la poussière grise du sol. Théo grommelle et, se relevant, remarque la moue humide de Balthazar.

— Tu me prend dans tes bras j'te butes.

— Tu m'avais presque manqué tu sais… Presque.

Grunlek prend le calice toujours posé sur la table.

— Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se débarrasser de ce truc non ?

Les autres acquiescent, même Bob hoche la tête avec une grimace.

— Dans ce cas…

Le nain repose la coupe sur la table et lève bien haut son poing métallique. En poussant un cris guerrier, il abat son bras de toutes ses forces. La table de cristal vole en éclat dans un bruit de tonnerre. Mais pas de trace du calice.

— Excusez-moi les amis, mais j'emporte ça !

L'individu qui vient de parler ressemble presque trait pour trait à l'Immortel. À ceci près qu'il arbore un magnifique sourire d'une oreille pointue à l'autre ainsi qu'un élégant chapeau à plume bleu azur…

Les quatre aventuriers restent planté là, abasourdis.

— Bon…bah j'vais y aller moi, fait Aldo avec un petit rire nerveux.

— Espèce de fils de p… ! s'indigne Théo.

— Ciao !

Le ménestrel disparait comme il est venue, emportant avec lui la coupe du Temple de la Lune.

Shin pousse un long soupir.

— Remarquez, on a toujours l'or du vieux.

— C'est au moins ça de pris, renchéri Grunlek.

— Et puis je suis mort encore une fois ! Et ça, c'est quand même la classe, se vante Théo.

— Ouais c'est ça, fait Bob, déçu.

— Théo de Silverberg l'immortel ! Ça sonne bien.

— N'y pense même pas…

C'est dans un mélange d'incompréhension, d'improvisation et de bravoure que les aventuriers se tirèrent de cette quête. Gagnant le ville la plus proche, ils fêtèrent la fin de leur périple comme il se doit : avec de l'alcool, du stupre et un lit à peu près confortable tout en rêvant d'un jour où, eux aussi, ils auraient leur auberge.

Quant à savoir ce qui était advenu d'Aldo Azur et de la coupe ou même de la servante de feu Basile Sélène, cela n'était plus leur problème et à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

Du moins… pour l'instant.

 **FIN**


End file.
